


10 Sylar Drabbles

by Sylar (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!0 drabbles from various points in Heroes canon for Sylar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Sylar Drabbles

For Virginia:  
You drove me crazy, with your clinging and expectations. Expectations that I couldn’t meet no matter how hard I tried because you’d find a way to sabotage me at every step, you didn’t want me to be a watchmaker, but you wouldn’t let me become more. 

I didn’t understand why you couldn’t trust me to make my own life. I thought it was because yours was broken. I know better now. When you said you didn’t want me to turn out like my father, you didn’t mean Martin. 

All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me. 

For Samson:   
I don’t know why I’m bothering to tell you any of this. You don’t care about what I think. You didn’t care about me when we were a family. Virginia always said that my parents gave me up, so that I could be happy. But that’s a lie. You gave me up because I was in the way. You killed my mother because she was an inconvenience. You’d have killed me too if Martin hadn’t made a deal with you. 

Leaving you to rot from the inside out in your own filth was the least I could do for you.

For Elle:   
The more I put the pieces together, the less I understand you. You tell me that you didn’t want me to turn out the way that I did. You wanted to save me… You didn’t want to use me… 

If that’s true then why didn’t you stop it from happening? I’m not saying that you should’ve let me kill myself, but why did you help Noah push me over the edge? You had your ability. One zap, you could’ve stopped his heart, and it all would’ve turned out differently.

You were afraid of him. You should’ve been afraid for me.

For Noah:  
You paint yourself in shades of gray. Trying to say that you’re not a bad man. Claiming that all you do is to protect your family. But we both know that, that’s bullshit. Were you protecting Claire when you had Elle bring that kid to me like a chunk of blood meat? Were you, Noah? You can pretend all you want that you were just following orders, but that’s not very much like you, is it? I think the only gray area for you is your inability to own up to the mistakes that you’ve made. Can you do that?

For Nathan:  
I’m sorry. I was out of my mind, and I hated who I was. I was alone. I was twisted inside and out, and I didn’t want to be me anymore. You had everything that I didn’t. People respected you. They liked you. Peter loved you no matter what you’d done, and I wanted that. Even when I was supposed to be your brother, he couldn’t love me. Your mother loved you, and I wanted that too. But I should’ve found another way. You deserved better than what I did. I’m sorry, Nathan. I’ll take care of Peter for you. 

For Mohinder:  
Dear god, you are the dumbest smart person that I’ve ever met. Seriously how long did it take you to figure out that I wasn’t Zane, and did you really think that you could drug me into submission so easily? I’d run out of fingers and toes counting all the stupid shit that you’ve done in the years that I’ve known you. Maya, spying on the Company for Noah, injecting yourself with an untested serum, and then hooking up with Arthur at Pinehearst… The only smart thing you did was going back to India. Too bad you didn’t stay there. 

For Gabriel:  
Are you still there, Gabriel? Sometimes I think that I can feel you tapping on the back of my eyeballs when you don’t like what you’re seeing or the rants when you’re not happy about something that I’ve done. You’re welcome to try to stop me, but no one else has been able to. What makes you think that you’re strong enough? You had your chance, but you were too afraid to live up to your potential. Too filled with guilt to deal with what you’d done. So until you can man up, shut the fuck up and hang on.

For Angela:  
They say that I’m a monster, but I don’t think that I could ever compete with you. You never cared about who you stepped on, who you hurt, who died along the way just as long as you got what you wanted. Hmmm, we are so much alike. I might not be the child of your blood, but I am certainly the child that you deserved to have. You should have been my mother. Better me than Peter or Nathan. They should’ve had a mother that knew how to love instead of manipulate. Your children are not playing pieces, Angela. 

For Maya:  
It’s a shame that your brother didn’t speak English, because I’m sure that he would’ve been better company than you. Honest to fucking god, I don’t know why I didn’t just kill both of you and came over the border on my own. I blame the fever from the infection for that slip of judgment. I can’t believe that I was so starved for power that I’d want yours. Why the hell else would I want to be the next Typhoid Mary? Oh well hindsight is 20/20, and I should definitely have killed you. Mohinder would’ve thanked me for it. 

 

For Peter:  
After all the evil I’d done, you came for me. After taking the most important person in the world from you, you came for me. I thought you were about as bright as a sack of rocks. Arthur thought you were weak because you trusted your heart before your brain, and I agreed with him. But we were both wrong. It wasn’t your incredible ability that made you stronger than me. It was your heart. Your ability to care for someone that didn’t deserve a single kindness is what made you a hero, Peter. It made you the most special.


End file.
